


Precious

by yasukochiyo (takehiko_arashi)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band, Contracts, F/M, Fluff, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Reunion, bashing, dbsk-get-together, yunjae fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehiko_arashi/pseuds/yasukochiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barging in at midnight, soaking wet and cold was definitely not JYJ's style, especially when they were interrupting something quite... precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Hard. Pouring down upon the three singers like... well, rain. Trench coats soaked and dripping wet, blue skinny jeans turning black and styled hair flattened against their heads. Jaejoong stood staring at the doorbell with trembling fingers reaching slowly towards the little red button. Too scared, too terrified. Too fearful that the two friends inside were not going to forgive them, not going to accept them.

Eyes closed and lips blue, Kim Jaejoong pressed his ice-cold index finger to the bell and a loud ring echoed through the three's ears. It was the sound of JYJ's imminent doom.

A grumble and a moan came from the inside of the apartment, then the shuffling of feet and the unhooking of a chain. The handle turned and Junsu heard Yoochun suck in a breath as the door opened slowly.

"Hm... Who is it?" A sleepy Yunho asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yun-Yunho," Jaejoong breathed out, his eyes sparkling as he looked at his former bandmate.

The leader stopped rubbing his eyes and froze, eyes glued closed, not wanting to face the reality.

Yunho's hand dropped and clenched. He could not face the truth of what he was hearing. He could not comprehend who was standing on his doorstep.

"Baby? Who is it?" Changmin's drowsy voice carrying from the bedroom.

Footsteps were heard and the tall maknae appeared, head nuzzled into the crook of his hyung's neck. Then, his eyes slanted and he noticed the people standing before him. His soft brown eyes widened and his whole body stiffened.

"H-Hyungs?" He choked out, lifting his head and standing tall (very tall, indeed).

Yoochun, Junsu and Jaejoong stared at their two best friends, their hearts bleeding and their bodies cold.

"Long time no see."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barging in at midnight, soaking wet and cold was definitely not JYJ's style, especially when they were interrupting something quite... precious.  
> This will be short, but Chapter Three isn't - I'm telling you! I promise!

The three former friends of the infamous Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin shuffled in shakily, hands grasping the straps of their backpacks and eyes downcast. Said singers stood to the side, watching wearily as each individual made their way into their personal space. Hearts were beating furiously and eyes throats were clogged with angry remarks which would cause a chain reaction of tears.

Yunho closed the door slowly, eyes glued to the floor and slim hands gripping the knob as if it was the only thing keeping him from the dark abyss.

"Hyun - no, Jaejoong. What are you doing here?"

Jaejoong bit his lip and fumbled with his fingers. "We came to... Mend the broken. Patch up old wounds."

"Real clear, hyung," Changmin snorted, but there was no amusement in his eyes.

"Please... We want to fix this. We want to remake Dong Bang Shin Ki," whispered Junsu.

Changmin's eyes widened and his slender fingers found Yunho's, squeezing tightly.

Neither of the two seemed to notice the three pairs of eyes zooming in on the movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's short, but please.... Chapter Three is nice and longer than this...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barging in at midnight, soaking wet and cold was definitely not JYJ's style, especially when they were interrupting something quite... precious.
> 
> See, see! This is totally longer!

Changmin ran his soft fingers over the cotton towels in front of him, fingertips savouring the tender feel of the expensive fabric. For a moment, he felt calm and serene; as if his three lost friends weren't waiting in their lounge, shivering and tense, as if it was just another regular night with Yunho, in which his band leader had merely spilled a few drops of wine on his jeans. Yes, that must have been it - but, why were there three towels?

The tall maknae drew in a deep breath and started moving forward, out of the lavish bathroom and down the wooden tiles of the hallway, towards the bright lounge, where four dark figures contrasted defiantly against the harsh light of the bulb screwed tightly into the ceiling.

"Here," he mumbled, stretching his arms out so each could take one.

No one moved, until Junsu took a brave step forward and, with trembling fingers, gripped the cotton towel and pulled. The towel fell into his hand like water, which was ironic, because immediately after he used the towel to soak up the dripping droplets of water on his face and body. Jaejoong glanced shyly over to Changmin and Junsu, before taking multiple steps forward and quickly grabbing one of the towels displayed in front of him, eyes downcast all the while.

All eyes turned upwards to Yoochun, some glancing, others staring bluntly. The black - haired bubble of what was once happiness, shuffled his feet awkwardly and kept his eyes to the floor, along with his head and neck.

"We don't have all night, Yoochun!" Snapped Yunho, eyes closed and head tilted back, with a large hand massaging his temple.

"Sorry," Yoochun licked his lips and took the last towel gently, caressing it as if it were a small child. He brought it to his face and began drying his face roughly, the towel threatening to leave red marks on the soft face.

Yunho and Changmin stood side-by-side, just watching and waiting for someone, anyone, to say something. But no one said a word, all could be heard was the sound of a towel pressing against delicate skin and the slow pitter-patter of rain outside the SM Entertainment apartment complex.

After the session of drying was finished, Yunho closed his eyes and rested his head on the taller's shoulder. Blowing soft kisses into the skin, he simultaneously nuzzled his nose into Changmin's neck.

"Two of you have to sleep on the couches and another can take my bedroom," Changmin said, his voice sharp and his words cutting. "I'll get you bedding for the couches later; who's sleeping where?"

"I-I'll sleep on the couch," said Junsu timidly, hands shaking and lips pursed.

"Me too," Yoochun said at last, licking his cracked lips and then proceeding to bit the bottom lip.

"Fine, Jaejoong-hyung, take the left corridor and my room is on the right."

"Okay."

"W-Wait, where are you two going to sleep?" Junsu asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, we'll share Yunho's room," Changmin whispered, adam's apple bobbing.

Just as the still-Tohoshinki's members were about to turn and leave, a voice stopped them.

"Yunho, we need to talk about the-," Jaejoong's voice was cut off by a mumble that escaped through clenched teeth.

"We'll talk about that later, for now - just go the fuck to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ!! NO, DON'T SKIP PAST IT*  
> Hi! This is yasukochiyo from livejournal! This chapter was short and I apologise! The next chapter will be short, but I assure you Chapter Three will be longer!


End file.
